1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a fiber optic illumination system, and more particularly to an elongated hollow housing which routes fiber optic bundles to selectively spaced holes where the light emitting ends are secured in a manner to promote a specific light pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years fiber optics have become increasingly popular in a variety of fields including communications, computers, and general illumination. Fiber optic cables or strands are capable of delivering a light signal from a remote location with very little attenuation of light energy. This capability allows fiber optics to be used in a variety of display and illumination applications. There are several advantages to using fiber optic strands and cables in illumination systems. For example, a single light source can be used to provide multiple, directed points of light, thus reducing the need for multiple light sources. In addition, the light source is remote from the subject matter being illuminated, thereby reducing the effects of heat on the subject matter which often results when the source of light is in close proximity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,977, Miller, discloses a tubular housing having a macro lens at one end and an axially slidable optical fiber at the other. Light emitted from the optical fiber may be focused by axially sliding the optical fiber toward or away from the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,047, Viner et al., discloses a fiber optic light bar having a plurality of longitudinally spaced spotlights. Each spotlight is composed of a fiber optic bundle end, secured by a spherical casing and having a lens which is slidably movable toward or away from the fiber optic bundle end for the purpose of focusing the emitted light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,535, Churchill, discloses a fiber optic light bar which includes, a plurality of fiber optic bundles secured in collars, and mounted through a plurality of holes at the surface of the bar, and a plurality of flexible sleeves extending outwardly from the light bar containing fiber optic bundles which emit light.